


Be Mine-沉沦

by ADkkkkssss



Category: boystory
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADkkkkssss/pseuds/ADkkkkssss
Summary: A sexual affair between Ren Shuyang and Gou Mingrui"跟我来一场酣畅淋漓的性事吧"
Relationships: Gou Mingrui/Ren Shuyang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Be Mine-沉沦

【漾睿】沉沦

#不喜慎入#

🔞

∝成年预警，书漾19 苟苟20

∝强制性爱

∝射尿预警

-

苟明睿觉得最近任书漾怪怪的，以往他叫任书漾一起去训练，任书漾二话不说拿起衣服和包就跟他走了，最近几次他虽然没明着拒绝自己，却总是含糊其辞的说等哥哥们一起去吧。

这倒也没什么，苟明睿也可以自己先去练习室训练，随后任书漾跟在哥哥们身后慢慢悠悠的进来，脱掉外套准备热身，苟明睿走到他身边想帮他压腿，任书漾却逃似的从地上弹起来，摆摆手说不用了，隆哥帮着压就行了。

苟明睿郁闷的回到原地，看着任书漾围在贺鑫隆旁边不知道讨论着什么，说到高兴处还笑容满面的搂在一起。

自己最近也没招惹他啊，书漾这是怎么了…

一个人待着实在无聊，苟明睿起身走到正在熟悉舞步的贾涵予身边，抬起脚尖轻踢贾涵予的屁股，趁贾涵予回头时插着腰扬起下巴一副摆明要挑衅的嚣张表情。

"好你个苟明睿，长本事了是吧？"贾涵予仗着身高优势伸手将苟明睿拽过来，搂着苟明睿的脖子卡在腋下，另一只手顺势抬起要弹苟明睿脑门儿。

贾涵予的手劲苟明睿是知道的，吓得他连忙求饶"贾宝哥我错了！你饶了我吧！"

"还敢不敢了，嗯？"贾涵予突然改变战术开始挠痒痒。

"哈哈哈哈…不敢了！…不敢了…"苟明睿最怕痒了，但贾涵予力气实在太大他挣脱不开，只好缩着身子靠在贾涵予肩上以求缓解攻击。

或许是声音太吵场面太热闹，其他人也不训练了干脆在一旁笑着看戏，苟明睿用尽九牛二虎之力才挣脱开队长的禁锢，无意中看到任书漾坐在地上休息，拿起一瓶水拧开瓶盖喝了一口，朝自己这里瞥了一眼，对上视线又飞快的移开看向别处。

苟明睿摸了摸鼻子，好像无形之中有一道透明的墙挡在任书漾和他之间屏蔽了彼此，接下来训练的气氛又尴尬了些许。

于是，苟明睿也赌气不理任书漾了。 他很擅长装作满不在乎的模样。 以往他和任书漾吵架，冷脸漠视任书漾的一切讨好，直到被任书漾哄得消气为止。

但这次真的不同，苟明睿能感受到，任书漾并没有任何要退让的意思，后来连眼神交流都没有了。

大家整天都在一个团队相处，两个弟弟有什么异样哥哥们一眼就看出来了，苟明睿收拾东西要去练琴室时贾涵予提出要跟他一起。

到了琴房确认只有他们俩个，贾涵予直接开门见山问"你和书漾最近到底怎么了？"

苟明睿翻书的手一顿，修长细白的指尖停在琴键上，"就…没什么啊…"

"少来，没什么是为什么？别想糊弄我，我们都能看出来。"贾涵予坐到苟明睿身旁，左手搭在他肩上，语重心长的说"大家都是兄弟，兄弟之间有什么事解决不了，何况咱们这么多年的感情了。书漾是弟弟，正处于青春期，有点叛逆很正常，你要让着他点儿。"

"…………"

"关键是我也不知道自己怎么惹着他了…" 沉默良久苟明睿开口。

"他突然就对我不理不睬的，我主动找他，他还一副爱答不理的样子，那我又做错什么了…"后面越说越委屈，苟明睿眼眶都有些泛红。

"哥哥也知道不是你的错…"看到苟明睿委屈的神情贾涵予有些慌乱，轻轻抚着苟明睿的后颈像安抚一只受伤的小鹿。 "那你记得你们是从什么时候开始变成这样的吗？"

"…………"

–––––––

一周前他们在练习室里训练，中间休息时不知道谁先开始提议玩起叠罗汉的游戏。任书漾累得摊在地上一动不动，闭上眼就能睡着，突然感受到身上的重量，他睁开眼发现原来是苟明睿压在他身上。

"别闹了苟苟，快起来。"低沉沙哑的声音传进苟明睿耳朵里，带着逗趣的心思，苟明睿说"我也累得不行了，没力气起身，你把我翻到一边吧。"说罢还故意施加些重量紧紧贴在任书漾身上。

任书漾成年后也随着他隆哥沉迷举铁好一阵儿，长期锻炼下他肩膀宽了好多，手臂和腰腹上的肌肉更加明显，苟明睿感觉自己好像躺在一块结实的木板上。

两人就这么僵持了一会儿，除了周遭的嬉闹声只听得到彼此粗重的呼吸，头顶上方闷闷的声音响起"苟苟你快起来…"

"我说了我没力气，你自己把我翻过去啊。"苟明睿仗着任书漾不会对他发脾气，就继续耍无赖不肯起。

"唔……………"

一阵天翻地覆的眩晕，苟明睿立刻睁眼发现任书漾双手扣住地板撑在他的身上，一双黑宝石般圆圆亮亮的眼睛正盯着自己，眉头微皱嘴唇轻抿一副隐忍的表情。

误以为任书漾生气了，苟明睿心里怯怯的，表面却还是嬉皮笑脸的模样，他说"我跟你开玩笑呢书漾…你别生气…"

"你俩干嘛呢，赶紧过来训练了。"这时贾涵予冲他俩大声喊。

任书漾迅速起身，对哥哥们丢了一句要去洗手间就推门出去了。

"这小子，成年以后脾气见长，不管他我们先训练。"贺鑫隆撸了撸袖子冲着任书漾离开的方向叹了口气。

"苟苟你发什么呆呢？过来训练了…"苟明睿正愣神想着刚才发生的事，直到于泽宇伸手拉他，他才回过神跟着训练。

从那以后就变得不对劲了，哥哥们也曾安慰他，书漾成年了，正值青春期也有了自己的想法，肯定不会像小时候那么没心没肺的闹了，再加上他们私下也知道粉丝给他们队内间组cp，平时台上台下就更加避嫌减少肢体接触。

回想起有次他们坐在一起聊天，因为太好笑他一巴掌拍到坐在他旁边任书漾的大腿根上，任书漾先是一愣，然后不动声色地往回收了收腿。 起初苟明睿并没有在意，但是现在他明白了，就算是开玩笑间得有个度，如果书漾不喜欢这样，自己一而再再而三的去触碰他的底线，换成别人也是一样会生气的吧。

接收贾涵予的开导后，苟明睿决定要找个机会跟任书漾道歉。

––––––

隔天有场泰国公演，一行人的飞往泰国到了酒店后，按照石头剪刀布的方法分配房间，苟明睿和李梓豪分到了一间房。

李梓豪热情的拥过来搂住苟明睿，"太好了，我跟苟苟一间。"

苟明睿下意识朝着任书漾的方向看过去，那人正低头玩手机，没有任何反应。

苟明睿低下头瘪了瘪嘴，心里不知道是高兴还是难过。

他们拎着行李箱放到房间，然后便坐车到场地彩排，就这样直到第二天舞台圆满结束，他还是没跟任书漾说过一句话。 经纪人哥哥请他们吃了当地美食庆祝，苟明睿也一反常态，吃了几口便没了胃口。 时间不早了，他们吃完饭便回到酒店准备洗漱休息。

苟明睿一推开房门发现任书漾正坐在床上，行李箱也拎了过来。

"唉？怎么是你！你怎么进来的！"苟明睿倒头又看了看门牌号，确认没走错后，又惊又喜的盯着任书漾，几乎不假思索的脱口而出。

任书漾放下手机淡淡的说"贾宝哥说要跟祺哥排一下新学的舞步，就让我换过来了。"

"哦…这样啊…"听完解释后苟明睿有种莫名的失落，不过很快又打起精神，反正他们有了独处的机会，他这次一定要跟任书漾和好。

"书漾你累不累啊，要不要先去洗澡？"

任书漾"嗯"了一声，打开行李箱取出换的衣服走进浴室。

苟明睿百无聊赖躺在床上刷动态，听着浴室里稀里哗啦的水声，就快要睡着时任书漾终于洗好出来了。

苟明睿连忙坐起来揉揉眼睛，"书漾你洗完…"话说到一半卡在嘴边，视线已经离不开站在浴室门口的任书漾。

头发没吹干湿漉漉的趴在头上显得乖巧许多，他只穿了条灰色的大裤衩松松垮垮的挂在腰间漏出人鱼线，身上的水滴没擦干，顺着紧实的腹肌流下消失在裤边，健康的蜜色身体在昏暗的灯光下诱惑至极。

苟明睿突然想起网上粉丝评论成年的任书漾真是不得了，跳起舞时的表情又飒又欲，要是她们见到洗完澡出来的任书漾那还不疯掉。

苟明睿承认，成年的任书漾越来越性感，并且充满魅力和吸引力。

苟明睿的目光实在太强烈，感受到视线的任书漾瞥到苟明睿呆呆的表情低头勾了勾嘴角，沉默的走到床边坐下来也回看他。

"你…你怎么不穿浴衣啊…"苟明睿结结巴巴的说不清楚话，更不知该看向哪里。

左边的空气中散发着青柠味的沐浴露的香气，任书漾身上的热潮烫的苟明睿耳边泛红，任书漾意味不明的视线扫视着他全身，暧昧的暖流传来羞得他立刻低头不敢再看。

"你忘了吗，我洗完澡没有穿浴衣的习惯。"任书漾将嘴唇贴近苟明睿的耳边低声说，嘴里呼出的热气烫的苟明睿脸红心跳。

"我…我去洗澡！"苟明睿拿着洗漱用品逃似的钻进浴室关上门。

怎么会有这种感觉…

苟明睿靠在门前平复心情，刚才的任书漾望着他的眼神和平时很不一样… 那种大胆又露骨的视线像吐着信子的蛇一样缠绕在他身上，让他紧张又莫名恐惧，意识提醒他要立刻避开与任书漾独处的空间。

"我想多了吧…"苟明睿自言自语着将衣服脱下，告诉自己不要过度猜测。

浴室外，任书漾紧盯着紧闭的浴室门思索了很久。

苟明睿洗澡时间够长的，一洗就是一个多小时，他换上备用的干净衬衣和短裤，边擦头发边推开浴室门。任书漾正躺在床上看手机，上半身依然没有穿衣服。 苟明睿为难的靠在门边，要知道经纪人给他们订的是豪华套房，但是只有一张大床，他和李梓豪睡觉时中间会挡着枕头隔开距离。

而且苟明睿想起来，任书漾还有裸睡的习惯…

"发什么呆呢？"他抬眼发现任书漾也正看着他，摇摇头走到床的另一边坐下。

"没事的话我关灯了。"任书漾正伸手要关掉床头灯。

"啊…？等一下书漾！"苟明睿慌乱的握住他的胳膊，在任书漾询问的眼神中又立刻松开。 "我…我是想说，对不起…"

"对不起什么。"不知何时任书漾的声音变得低沉又磁性，回想在空荡的房间里像演奏的大提琴声。

"就是…以后我会注意自己的言行！争取不做让你感到不舒服的举动…咱们俩…和好吧…"苟明睿到后面声音越来越小，最后几个字还开始吞音。

"呵，睡觉吧。"任书漾轻笑一声关掉了房间的灯。

"哦…好…"听到任书漾这么不痛不痒的一句，苟明睿明显没预料到，还没想好怎么开口下一句，灯就熄了。

"……"黑暗中苟明睿摸索着钻进被窝，盖上被子侧身背对着任书漾躺在床边，听到床的另一边也发出窸窸窣窣的动静，以及感受到在他一侧塔下去的重量。

眼皮越来越沉，昏昏沉沉中自己的后背覆上一层热源，惊得苟明睿僵直了身子，身后那人急促的呼吸喷到他的后颈，环在他腰间的手渐渐收紧，直到任书漾温润的嘴唇贴到他裸露的皮肤上他才反应过来，回身推着任书漾的肩膀想要同他保持距离。

"书漾你在干嘛？！…"苟明睿又羞又气，因为任书漾抱着他时浑身竟然上下一丝不挂。

"苟苟，我想你，快想疯了。"任书漾抓着苟明睿抗拒的双手按在他头顶上方，然后起身压在苟明睿身上。

"我拼命克制自己远离你，告诉自己你是我的兄弟，我不能对你做一些出格的事。你却一次次靠近我动摇我的意志，我喜欢的人就站在面前，你让我怎么忍耐？"

苟明睿没有料到任书漾会这样直白的对他袒露，大脑一时间竟空白一片，身体因为畏惧开始微微颤动，可他还是用力挣脱，嘴里还说着"你别这样！我们是兄弟，是朋友，你这样我们会很难做…"

嘴上传来温软的湿润，苟明睿瞬间瞪大了眼睛，他怎么也想不到自己的初吻竟然给了一个男人，还是他朝昔相伴的弟弟。

苟明睿别头想要逃脱，但他发现自己根本挣脱不开任书漾的禁锢，只能徒劳的蹬腿试图反抗。

"嘶…"任书漾舔了舔被苟明睿咬伤的嘴唇，尝到了一丝血腥味。

"任书漾你疯了吧？放开我！我不喜欢男人！"苟明睿趁着任书漾因疼痛松懈时，奋力抽回手推着压在他身上的人。

"你给我安静点！"一声低吼仿佛暗夜里奋起的雄狮咆哮着，苟明睿被任书漾的气势吓住不敢动，只是咬着嘴唇缩成一团，怯怯的看着任书漾一声不吭。

"为什么不行！我们明明都还没试过，你连一次机会都不给我？就因为隔在我们中间的兄弟关系？"任书漾压低身子直视苟明睿的眼睛凶狠的说。

"就一次，我求你给我一次机会，如果你还是不愿意…那我以后再也不会打扰你，好吗苟苟？"

"………"

察觉身下的人渐渐平静下来没有再反抗的意昧，任书漾从容的低下头轻轻舔弄苟明睿饱满的耳垂，手指钻进苟明睿的衣摆反复捻着苟明睿小巧的乳尖，察觉苟明睿细小的战栗然后轻笑。

任书漾抬头寻找苟明睿的嘴唇却在他脸颊蹭到了一片湿润，立马开灯查看。

昏黄的灯光重新点亮房间，任书漾看到眼前的景象只感觉心头一紧。

苟明睿嫣红着眼尾留下泪痕，充满水汽的眼睛无辜的望着自己，鼻尖也红红的像只兔子，牙齿轻咬的下唇因充血而变得红润显得脸色更加瓷白。

衣摆被撩了上去露出一边涨红的奶头，精细的腰肢没有一点赘肉，来回起伏的胸脯显示着这个人此时是多么的紧张无措。

"你怎么了…" 光是看着苟明睿这幅样子任书漾就已经硬了，一开口声音连自己都想不到的沙哑，但面对哭泣的苟明睿，他还是不知所措，慌乱的擦掉他眼角留下的泪。

"我们不应该这样的，这样是不对的…我好怕…书漾你别这样好不好" 苟明睿红着眼哽咽，他努力抿着嘴唇不想让自己哭出声，却还是忍不住抽抽嗒嗒的小声哭着。

苟明睿不明白任书漾为什么会变成这样陌生的样子，一直以来都只当他是亲近的弟弟，从来没有别的想法，他不是同性恋，对感情的事也一知半解。如果非说对任书漾有感情的话，那也只能是疼爱的弟弟，默契的兄弟，甚至是可以相互依靠的家人。 他…不想失去这个兄弟。

任书漾伸手抱住苟明睿亲吻他的脸颊，"对不起苟苟，我知道现在我对你做的事你可能会难以接受，从我懂得什么是喜欢开始，我就没在把你当我的兄弟，而是我想去保护的人，所以请你相信我，别哭了。"

听到任书漾说得苟明睿哭的更凶了，他始终摇头却一言不发，像是无声的控诉着自己的不安。

"苟苟，我不会伤害你，试一下，如果你不愿意咱们马上停下来。"任书漾用自己最温柔的语气安抚着身下颤抖的人。 他低头吻住了苟明睿饱满的厚唇，舌头滑进唇瓣追逐苟明睿闪躲的软舌交换津液，安静的房间回响着令人脸红心跳的"啧啧"声。任书漾这方面也没有过多的经验，只是凭感觉一步步来，感受到苟明睿不再那么排斥，他的手贴着苟明睿的腰际滑下，寻觅着让苟明睿轻颤的脆弱。

"……"握住手中的坚挺两人同时一愣。

"呵，其实你也有感觉对不对，只是接吻而已就硬了。"任书漾嘴里说着让苟明睿脸红心跳的荤话，大手握住苟明睿的立起的粉红色阴茎快速撸动，苟明睿喘息着挣扎又被摁回床上。

"唔…啊…"即使是经历这种情事苟明睿的声音依然像雨中的滴答落下的雨声那样婉转清澈，只不过多了一丝脆弱和无助。

暧昧与喘息就是空气中最好的催情剂。耳边充斥着叽咕叽咕的水声和苟明睿的低喘，看着苟明睿轻眯的媚眼和微启的红唇，双手抵在自己胸前欲拒还迎的模样，任书漾想如果自己再憋就真的憋坏了，他伸手直接扒下苟明睿的裤子加快速度。

"啊………"苟明睿承受不住这样强势的快感，双手紧紧的抓着枕边哀叫着"别…啊啊啊…求你…不要那么快…"

虽然嘴上这么说腰间却忍不住抬起想往任书漾手中送去更多。

"呵。"

被苟明睿身体诚实的反应逗得低笑，指尖抠弄着尿口引得苟明睿更加激烈的抖动。

"轻点…书漾，好痛…"又痛又爽的快感鞭笞着苟明睿，眼角又有眼泪下来。源源不断的液体从顶端冒出，想要射精的感觉尤为强烈。

"嗯…嗯啊啊啊…"苟明睿没有经历过性事，平常连自慰都很少，所以很快就高潮了。 

高潮的浪潮就要将苟明睿吞噬，他哑着嗓子轻声叫着，一股一股的射在了自己的衣服上，还有一些射到任书漾的腹肌上。

"舒服吗。"看着苟明睿沉迷情欲的表情，任书漾额头的青筋都暴起，他伸手拿了床头柜上的避孕套急躁的拆开包装，套在自己狰狞的紫红色性器上。

粘着苟明睿精液的手指探向那个让他日思夜想的密处，借着精液的润滑挤进苟明睿的后穴。

"唔……"苟明睿还没有缓过快感中便感受到体内的不适，本能的排斥缩紧的身体想要阻止体内的异物进入。

"放松点，不然疼的是你。"任书漾一巴掌拍在了苟明睿的弹性十足的臀瓣上，力气不重却让苟明睿感到羞耻。

有几滴汗液从任书漾的额头滑落，他真的忍了够久。

一根手指可以顺畅进入后，任书漾又逐渐加入第二根…

"嗯…嗯啊…"苟明睿扭动着腰肢小声哼叫着，刚刚泄过一次的阴茎竟然又有抬头的迹象。

任书漾抽出手指，扶着柱身用柱头磨蹭着穴口羞得苟明睿脸上浮起迷人的潮红。

"啊！"只是柱头先进去苟明睿就已经僵住了腰肢，绷紧身子。

"嘶…放松。"他大力揉捏着苟明睿的臀瓣向外掰开，缓慢又坚定的继续进入深处。

"不要！不要书漾…好痛！"那里也疼得软了下来，苟明睿反应激烈的推着任书漾的胯骨，想要向上逃脱却被抓紧腰杆固定住。

"求你了书漾！…真的不行！…会裂开的…啊啊…"苟明睿一边摇头一边闭着眼断断续续的抽噎着，殊不知这幅可怜兮兮的模样让人更想狠狠地欺负蹂躏他。

"就快好了…呼，你别夹那么紧。"任书漾被夹得也不好受，但他只能尽量安抚苟明睿不安的心情让他放松身体。

他低头跟苟明睿接吻，指尖顺着乳晕轻轻打转再狠狠地按压肿胀的乳头。

察觉到苟明睿的身体不再那么抗拒了，任书漾提着一口气直接将剩下露在外面的性器狠狠地撞进苟明睿的后穴。

"啊！！…"苟明睿仰起脖子惊呼一声，还没来得及反应就被任书漾抓着腰肢大力冲撞。

"不…啊啊啊…"…

羞耻的撞击声与苟明睿克制的哭叫声回荡在房间，任书漾爽得长呼一口气，紧致温软的穴肉包裹着他的性器，像有上百张嘴吸着一样。

任书漾下巴上的汗滴落在苟明睿的短袖上，任书漾扶起苟明睿坐在他的大腿上，脱掉他身上最后的遮掩与他坦诚相见。

"嗯…嗯啊啊啊…！"突然擦过一块凸起苟明睿软了身子提高了声调。

任书漾舔了舔嘴唇，扣住苟明睿的细腰凶狠地向上顶弄。

苟明睿皱着眉头张嘴叫不出声，只能跟着任书漾的节奏配合他上下起伏。

"唔…啊…"最后承受不住，如同脱水的鱼一般倒在床上颤抖着。

"不要…呜呜…"苟明睿小心翼翼的想合进双腿减少快感，却被无情顶开。任书漾没有就此放过他，他举起苟明睿修长的双腿扛在肩上变换角度继续冲撞。

"慢一点"，"太大了"，连苟明睿自己都没意识竟然说出这样羞耻的话。他初次体验情欲，尝到了情欲的快感，也来不及考虑此时给他快感的人是谁了，只知道全身心沉沦这场性事中。

"苟苟，看着我。"任书漾居高临下的看着身下投入的人没了动作，弄得苟明睿不知所措的眯眼望着他。

"你爱我吗？"

一句话下来苟明睿顿时如雷贯耳，他终于意识到他和任书漾正在做什么…错了，都错了啊。

"放开我……"苟明睿反应过来支起身子用力推身上那人，却无济于事。

"怎么？你不挺享受的？刚刚射在我手里的不是你吗？"

感受到苟明睿的抗拒任书漾有些恼怒，他将人按回床上，额头抵着苟明睿的额头眼神戏谑的说。

"你难道，连骗我一句都不乐意么，你就那么讨厌我吗？"

望着苟明睿哭泣的表情任书漾心都快碎了，让他更痛的是，苟明睿不愿意直视他们之间的感情，明明他对自己也是有感觉的，却一直逃避，甚至比直接拒绝他让他更受伤。

"………"苟明睿闭着眼轻轻摇头，沾上泪水的睫毛轻轻翕动着，他明白，就算他不认同任书漾对他的感情并不代表他对任书漾是没感觉的，只是他不知道该如何回应才对。

见他不回应，任书漾沉默的将苟明睿翻身，腰部插在他的两腿之间用后入的姿势发狠干他，像是惩罚一下一下比一下用力，深入。

"啊…啊啊啊！…书漾…书漾等一下…"

苟明睿把头埋在枕头里，死死的攥着床单的双手，用力到发白的关节，他已经射过一次的阴茎又有抬头的迹象，可他已经没有力气再附和，只能无力的瘫在床上承受着汹涌的快感，任由掐着他腰间有力的手拖拽他狠狠地顶弄。

想伸手去推身后那人的动作却被抓着手更加用力的挺入。

"呜呜…"猛地擦过那点让苟明睿身体颤栗，他轻咬着床单将呜咽声吞进喉咙。

"呼…"任书漾捞起背对着他趴在床上的苟明睿，才发现他已经湿透了。

苟明睿整个人都是湿淋淋的，眼底溢出的水汽，带着求饶的湿漉漉的眼神，被汗水润湿的额间，还有微微张开的水润唇瓣。

好漂亮，柔软又脆弱。

任书漾爱苟明睿的所有，无论是望着自己笑意盈盈的眼睛或是因为自己沉浸在情欲之中的糜乱表情，任书漾都爱得不行。

"你是我的，是我一个人的。"

他捏着苟明睿的脸低头吻了上去，牙齿衘起苟明睿饱满的下唇瓣含在嘴里轻轻舔咬。任书漾觉得苟明睿的嘴唇很漂亮，圆润又厚度适中，咬上去的触感像果冻一样又软又弹还带着淡淡的甜蜜。

耳边充斥着舌头交缠时的口水声，身下交汇处凶猛的冲撞声无不让苟明睿感到羞耻，他身体散发着漂亮的情欲的粉，体内那根巨大每次狠狠地擦过敏感点他都又痛又爽，射精的感觉尤为强烈，可除了顶端溢出稀薄的液滴他已经射不出什么了，可偏偏那人故意抵着那点冲撞。

苟明睿躲避任书漾的亲吻含糊的说"身体…好…好奇怪啊…不要了书漾…太大力我受不了…"眼泪顺着绯红的眼角滑落，苟明睿咬着下唇微微摇头，紧皱着眉间半眯着眼睛，全然一副沦陷欲海的浪荡神情。

任书漾看得着迷，抬手拨开苟明睿挡着眼前的刘海看他崩溃哭泣的表情。

还不够，还想看到更多的，只有他一个人能看到的苟明睿。

他拽着苟明睿转过来坐在他的性器上，与他正脸面对面，看着苟明睿含羞的避开视线，他笑着将额头抵在苟明睿的额间与他对视。 "真的不要了？可你后面那张嘴咬着我好紧，不像是不要，而是想要更多。"

听到任书漾在他耳边调笑说着荤话，苟明睿眼神变得更加慌乱，嘴巴张张合合却什么都说不出来，不知道任书漾从哪里学来的这些话就知道欺负自己，苟明睿难堪的想。

任书漾从苟明睿湿润的眼底看到自己的倒影，此时他的眼里只有自己。

就为这一秒，也是值得的。

"苟苟，我爱你。"

苟明睿原本迷茫的双眼在听到这句话时睁大，还没反应过来，就被任书漾掐着腰凶狠的顶撞，他慌乱的搂住任书漾的脖子仰头呜咽着，骑乘式让体内的巨大撞进前所未有的深度，而且一下比一下迅速凶猛挺入，凶狠的力度让苟明睿痴狂。

"啊啊…啊啊！啊啊…不…啊不要唔…"现下无论苟明睿怎么求饶任书漾也不肯松懈下来，苟明睿的后面又热又紧，爽到他感觉自己也快要达到顶峰。

"我受不了…书漾真的啊啊…不要了…啊…我不行了…求你呜呜…"苟明睿哭红了眼睛，小声啜泣着，无助的求饶着，他没有骗人，自己的那处越来越奇怪，不同射精的紧涨感而是有什么东西要宣泄出来，从未有过的感觉就像快失禁一样。

任书漾抬腰的速度加快，他压低声线安抚着苟明睿。"我马上就好了，再等一等。"

"啊啊啊…啊…"苟明睿的呻吟声高了一调，他仰着脖子宣泄着，抵着任书漾腹肌上的阴茎颤抖着的射出来一股断断续续的淡黄色液体。

"呜呜…"苟明睿把头埋在任书漾的颈部低声呜咽着。

任书漾愣了一下，又马上转变为欣喜"你都爽得尿出来了，还不承认自己很舒服吗，嗯？" 任书漾激动的拽着苟明睿的头发强迫他与自己对视询问他，看着苟明睿涨红了脸委屈的表情他的施虐心反而更加强烈。

他把苟明睿推倒在床欺身压上，拉开苟明睿修长的双腿呈大字状，扶着柱身进入穴口开始大力冲撞。

苟明睿像脱水上岸的鱼一样，无力的躺着床上哀哀地叫着任由顶弄，眼泪顺着眼角滴落在床单上印出一朵无形的花，宣告着有什么东西正冲破封锁破土而出。 然后他听到任书漾低吼一声抽出来射在了他的跨间。

"呼………"满足的长叹一口气，任书漾倒在苟明睿身上搂着他，抬手擦去他的泪水在他的哭红的眼角落下一吻。

"苟苟，"

苟明睿躺在床上轻轻喘气，一脸茫然的看着任书漾。

"我爱你。"任书漾盯着苟明睿的眼神温柔出水，他把头抵在苟明睿的胸前感受着苟明睿越跳越快的心脏。

"不要怪我，不知道从什么时候开始，我发现自己好像离不开你，看不到你会想你在做什么，看到你和别人亲近会嫉妒，在你身边控制不住想拥抱你亲吻你。我知道我变成这样你一时不会接受，但我并不想伤害你。"

"不仅仅满足于与你做兄弟，而是完完全全占有你，想让你成为我的人，你真的不要怪我，因为我爱你，我爱你…"

"你还讨厌我吗？"他这时才明白自己做错了事，小心翼翼的问出这一句，生怕自己听到预想中的答案。

"……" 

"…今天都累了，快休息吧。"

"…好！"任书漾像只黏人的宠物紧紧的贴着苟明睿，嘴里说着"我爱你，苟苟。"

苟明睿慢慢的回搂任书漾，一只手轻抚他的头发，他在心里想着。

我也是。

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> 任书漾和苟明睿🔒了。 : )
> 
> (以上内容仅我一人幻想，请勿上升真主🙏


End file.
